Draxxen
'Draxxen '''are a race of sentient bipeds native to the planet Drekan. By 4500 BGE, the Draxxen had become an established spacefaring race, and by 3000 BGE, had begun their Era of Paragon. As of the Drekan Exile in 4230 BGE, the Draxxen have not been able to thrive on their home planet of Drekan, and most have joined the Draxxen Warfleet. History The ancient history of the Draxxen has been lost to time, making it incredibly difficult for scholars to truly uncover what created them. The Chall Empire (Unknown - 5050 BGE) In the earliest recorded history of the Draxxen (long before they had invented space travel), the species was united under the Challux Empire, which was ruled by the mighty Chall Clan. Lasting for thousands of years, their reign eventually ended following a civil war known as the War of Drekan in 6004 BGE, which begun when Emperor Chall Tor was assassinated by his bastard son, Kagor the Lesser in an effort to destroy what his family had worked to achieve. The War of Drekan lasted for a bloody 954 years, until 5050 BGE, until the Challux Empire defeated the Red Marauders, but had been fragmented so terribly that it was now made up of 31 separate states. In 5048 BGE, the States of Drekan were formed. The States of Drekan (5048 BGE - 4230 BGE) In 4800 BGE, the Draxxen began experimenting with higher technology, eventually developing proton firearms, plasma-powered vehicles, and (in 4500 BGE) space travel. However, despite their technological advancements, the Draxxen's home planet of Drekan was quickly becoming uninhabitable. Pollution had destroyed their water sources and made live nutritious food scarce. The main blame was placed upon the leaders of each State of Drekan, who were racing to obtain as many resources for their own state so that the others may not take them. In 4230 BGE, the military forces from each state formed an alliance in the name of the Draxxen and killed every state leader in one night, known as The Night of Reckoning. Organizing a mass-migration to another planet in order to ensure the survival of their species, this organization unified almost every member of the Draxxen under the Draxxen Warfleet, and began conquering worlds in the name of persistence. In 3000 BGE, the Draxxen had begun their Era of Paragon after conquering over 30 colonies in the Great Cluster. The Draxxen Warfleet (4230 BGE - Present) ''Main article: Draxxen Warfleet Upon reaching their Era of Paragon, the Draxxen Warfleet formed small colonies in every territory they conquered. With every solar system they seized, they became more militaristic and powerful. Soon, they lost sight of their initial goal of finding a suitable home for their kind, and became a genocidal race of warlords bent on crushing all enemies until the Draxxen Warfleet dominated the galaxy. In 1390 AGE, the Draxxen Warfleet met their match, however, after the end of their second invasion of Yecreonides, Draxxen ships engaged in combat with a new enemy; the United Federation of Goldbanner. As of present day, the Draxxen has focused their attention on the Psaella Ring in hopes of defeating their newfound enemy. Description Anatomy and Physiology Draxxen are warm-blooded mammal-like bipeds that often stand at around 7.5 feet in height. Giving birth to live offspring, the Draxxen (unlike most mammalians) do NOT nourish their offspring with milk. They have three fingers and a thumb, as well as four toes, two small eyes with tiny pupils, and a vaguely turtle-like faces. Their skin is thick and rubbery, and their skeletons are very high in iron, making them incredibly heavy, most likely in order to withstand their home planet's intense gravity. Draxxen have closed circulatory systems that consists of one heart and a network of blood vessels and dark purple blood due to a iron-and-carbon-based hemoglobin of Draxxen. Draxxen have two lungs that breathe carbon-monoxide, though they have shown the ability to breath other carbon-rich atmospheres for short-periods of time. The Draxxen have a very weak sense of smell and taste, though their eyes are capable of detecting strong thermal signatures, such as that of a warm-blooded creature. Their hearing is often described as "normal", even while their ears are very small and do not exhibit any exterior structure. Draxxen require a large amount of protein and iron to remain nourished, causing them to be inherently carnivorous. They must also drink a great deal of water in order to survive. Draxxen are very strong, though their muscle distribution is often mocked as fat. It should be noted, however, that despite their slowness and massive stature, Draxxen are incredibly capable in combat. While their walking speed is nothing to boast about, the average Draxxen has enough muscle in it's hand alone to crush the skull of a human. Currently, the average Draxxen lifespan is between 130 and 150 years. Population Before the formation of the Draxxen Warfleet, the Draxxen population of Drekan remained around 8 billion. However, in the present day, there is an estimated 22.5 billion Draxxen in the universe. Intelligence Draxxen have always been a very intelligent species, though this is often forgotten by those who have only ever met their soldiers. Draxxen commanders are some of the most skilled planners in the galaxy. Draxxen are not a magical race, though it is not impossible for one to link themselves to an arcane force, as seen in Draxxen Warmages. Trivia * Draxxen are very fond of close-quarters combat, and will often issue soldiers decorative blades that have been modified with plasmatic heat. Category:Intelligent Species: Drekan Category:Intelligent Species: Midas System Category:Humanoid Species Category:Species of the Draxxen Warfleet